Holidays, Hotels and Messups
by SomeMentalPatient
Summary: Harry and Ginny finally decide to go on holiday together. They pick an idyllic location in a perfect hotel. But once they get there, the room reservation got messed up, rooming Harry with a rather hot blond. Bitch!Ginny.


Holidays, Hotels and Mess-ups.

By SomeMentalPatient  
Harry x Ginny; Harry x Draco.

**Summary:**** Harry and Ginny finally decide to go on holiday together. They pick an idyllic location in a perfect hotel. But once they get there, the room reservation got messed up, tooling Harry with a rather hot blond. Bitch!Ginny. **

**xoxoxo  
Does Ron henna his hair? No!  
Is Sirius Remus' bitch? No!  
Is Lucius' hair extentions? No!  
Does Harry Potter belong to me? No!  
Xoxoxo**

* * *

"What do you mean, you 'messed up'?" Ginny's nasal voice echoed in the hotel reception.  
The poor receptionist explained for the tenth time: " Your rooms seem to have been messed up, instead of a two person room you got a one person one a-" Ginny cut off the clerk and 'asked' him if it could not be changed. The answer to that was negative. Upon hearing this, Ginny stomped her foot and turned to her boyfriend, the famous Harry Potter.  
" Harry, do something!" she whined, crossing her arms and pushing her breasts up to make them appear bigger, nearly pushing them out of her small pink top.  
Harry sighed and in a calming voice said to her: "Look Ginny, why don't you take the room and I'll find something okay? It's only for the night or so..." The redhead glared at him and huffed.  
"I'll also buy you the new Chanel dress you saw on the way here okay?" upon hearing this, the redheads face lightened a bit.  
"B-but Harry, we wanted to spend all our time here together." Ginny added, her lower lip trembling and her eyes moist with un-shed false tears.  
" I know Hun, but we really can't do anything. It would only be during nights." Harry rationalized, pushing his hand though his messy raven hair. Ginny nodded, turned to the clerk, demanded her room keys and left with a calculating glint in her eye that went unnoticed by the boy who lived.  
"Excuse me for...'' the brunette grimaced at the clerk, waving his hand in the direction Ginny had departed in. The receptionist nodded his understanding and grinned.  
" Don't worry mate, been there had that..."  
"You wouldn't have any room left over where I could possibly stray?" Harry inquired, biting his lower lip.  
There receptionist made a 'just a second' move with his hand, picked up his phone and talked to someone. After he hung up, he turned back to the boy who lived and informed him that room 13 had space and accepted to house him. Grateful, Harry lifted his trunk, made his way to his room on the first floor and thanked his luck for providing for him. He only hoped he would not be stuck with some fat disagreeable man or woman. He let his thoughts wander and imagine his hotel-room-mate.  
Once outside room 13, the ex-Griffindor knocked and waited for the ornate Ebony door to be opened. Slowly, the door swung in its hinges to reveal his hotel-room-mate.  
Harry's jaw dropped and his eyes widened comically.  
"Is that you Malfoy?"

xOxOx

"Malfoy, is that you?" Potter asked, mouth wide open, looking utterly pathetic and lost. Oh well, no change there.  
"No Potter. It's Merlin in a pink robe. What do you think?" I heard myself answer. Opening the door wide enough for him to squeeze though, I gestured for him to come in. "So, are you going to come in or are you going to sleep on that bench over there?" I drawled, still rather shocked that the room-less chap was in fact our dear Gryffindor Golden Boy. But here he is now, the Boy-who-lived, with no place to stay but with me, Draco Malfoy, youngest Death-Eater, son of the Dark Lords right hand man.

So here we stood. Staring at each other, finding similarities and differences. The moment I saw Potter's mouth open I knew he would sprout utter non-sense.  
" Err… So, ah, Malfoy. You've changed. You're less pointy and your hair doesn't look like a helmet anymore…" He stopped embarrassed. Fifty points to Slytherin for the right guess!  
"Thank you, Ôh great defeater of Voldemort. Want to add something else to this? No, good. Now, shouldn't you heave that pathetic excuse for a suitcase to the bedroom?" I sneered, pointing at the raggedy pretence of a bag. Potter reddened and started heaving his case towards were he presumed the rooms were. I moved threw myself in an elegant heap on the sofa, rubbing my hands in glee and counting down.  
"5… 4… 3… 2… 1…"  
"Malfoy, why the fuck is there only one bed?" Harry burst into the kitchen, flailing.

xOxOx

"What do you mean; you're in a room with Malfoy?" Ginny's whiny voice rang through the room. Harry barely restrained from rolling his eyes.  
"You have to change rooms Harry." She half-ordered.  
"And what if I don't wish to?" The savior countered.  
Ginny gaped at him, raised her perfectly manicured eyebrow at him and sneered.  
"Of course you do, you love me right?" Suddenly, her expression was changed to one of seduction and trailed one of her fingers down his chest. "And you'd do anything for me, to show me wouldn't you?"  
Harry gulped and frowned. Ginny straddled him.  
"Gin-" she interrupted him by grabbing his nipple through his shirt. "Ginny, no. Get off." Harry pushed her away, mentally cringing at the look of pure rage that flitted over her face.  
She sniffed. "Am I not pretty enough? Am I not attractive enough for you?" Her eyes watered and the brunet winced. After telling her that she was and making up an excuse as well as a promise to buy her some things she wanted (her mood changed considerably), he bid her goodbye and fled.

xOxOx

Later that evening, Draco came home to his room to find the Savior drunk off his tits, swinging a half empty bottle of Ogden's finest Firewiskey in each hand, looking absolutely depressed. Every now and then, he would take a massive gulp from either bottle.  
He looked so forlorn that Draco could help but go up and sit down next to him. Yes, contrary to popular belief he does not run on ice-water.  
Harry sobbed. Draco patted him on the back awkwardly causing Harry to burst out crying.  
"Hey, hey. It's all right. Calm down." Draco rubbed soothing circles on the brunets back.  
The ex-slytherin decided that the sobbing looked like he needed a hug; the next thing Harry knew was that he was gathered in Draco's arm, who was whispering calming words into his ear.

* * *

**You like? I hope so! I'm sorry it's a bit short and all that. You forgive me?**


End file.
